Adam Wildwood
by Shadowgod1
Summary: My name is Adam Wildwood and I've been a wizard for four years. I was nine years old when my childhood was taken from me. Now, I walk the streets without an eye and wear a splash of red to symbolize the deaths of the people I cared for. Ever since, I've been searching for two people. One of them is the criminal who murdered my mother and father and the other one is an individual w
1. Chapter 1

I was on my father's shoulders when I heard it, a crack, I didn't worry people always used apparition to get to us, and it was probably someone from my father's work. But my father stopped and tensed but not entirely, this always happens.

But this person-or thing- wasn't from father's work, this man was dressed in complete black, a hood drawn over his head and a white mask covering his face. Father reached for his wand but the man threw a knife at him before my father could retrieve his wand. It fell into his chest and we fell to the ground. I hit the ground hard, feeling my head feel the crack of the ground.

My sister screamed, my mother yells. And two more knives, they both fell to the ground. Dead. I breathed heavily unable to move as the man loomed over me. Go away. I don't want you here.

"Go…Go away…what have we done to you!" I yelled at trying to get up, on which I succeeded at, I bit back the tears as I saw my family's dead bodies. I was nine years old. "What have I done to deserve this, what have we done? Answer me!"

And the man had the nerve to laugh at this, the kind of laugh you would hear around the dinner table or when a good joke has been said, it's not forced, it is natural, and he doesn't even need to think about whether or not to laugh. Even my nine year old self could tell he was insulting me and that made me fumble for words

"Shut up" I yelled tears that I had tried so hard to keep back spilled down my cheeks. The man I could tell was grinning behind his white mask and he flicked his emerald jewelled knife and it slashed across my chin. And I fell to the ground blood spurting out; I widened my eyes as he reached down to end my life.

I jolted awake shaking, it took me a minute to bear my location and comfort myself that I wasn't there, that was in the past not now. That was four years ago not now.

I hugged my knees the white sheets being pulled up from the bed as I comforted myself. This happened a lot, I comforted myself, and I don't have friends not after _that. _I have myself and him of course…but he is no company whatsoever, such bad company that I will not delve into him any longer.

My breath started to grow heavy as my body started to shake. Oh no. Not again. Suddenly it was as if someone had come and punched me in the stomach, I could barely breathe. I coughed and coughed trying to get some air back.

Stupid panic attack. I clenched my teeth as I felt my chest tighten and then let go and tighten again. Stop it. Control yourself. You are the head of the Wildwood family and you are having a panic attack how weak. Shut up.

"Young master?" I heard a servant ask me, I glanced up annoyed to see a young maid with bright green eyes staring at me in fear.

"I am alright there is no need for you to be here, please go" I said through clenched teeth and the maid bit her lip in hesitation

"You're having it again aren't you?" She asked me and I was about to answer when I was interrupted by a fit of coughing. She gasped "I will go get your aunt immediately"

"No I-I don't need her, I am fine, it will pass-" I suddenly stopped as I started to cough again, the maid hurried out and I cursed myself for being so foolish.

The wind outside suddenly pushed the curtains away flooding the dark room with moonlight, giving me a picture of the mirror across the room.

My black hair stood up at odd angles and my dark grey eye stared back at me, my panic attack lifting I covered my left eye with my hand, my fingertips brushing my hair. I only have one eye. The other is gone. I wear an eye patch like a pirate. I hate pirates.

Ms Red bustled into the room a face of terror masked on her face. Ms. Red or my aunt though I do not call her that, has dyed her hair red and kept it long and thick. She has a tendency to always wear red, other than black and maybe white no colour has been shown in her clothing, always red. Though I do wear a splash of red maybe, like my eye patch is sometimes red instead of black or I sometimes wear a red rose. Something like that.

"Adam are you alright, do you need-"

"I am fine Ms. Red, I do wish you would all stop worrying about me, it is getting on my nerves." I said simply and Ms. Red sighed, both at my words and the other me calling her Ms. Red. Though it is her name everyone calls her that after her clothing. They have nicknamed our family 'the family of red' very original I know.

"Adam" she groaned "I thought you were over this"

"I am" I countered and jerked my chin up, she frowned at me

"Adam" she warned

"Goodnight Ms. Red" I said

"I really do wish you would call me auntie like you use to" she tsked falling back to character

"I see no point in having to" I said

"Oh but Adam, it is only proper" she mumbled and I frowned

"By proper, you mean going to parties flirting endlessly with men and getting drunk perhaps?" I asked her innocently and she looked quite taken aback by this

"_No_. Where on earth did you get that idea?" she asked me and I smirked at her

"Because it is obvious Ms. Red" I said and she sighed and rolled her eyes

"Good night, Adam" she said and turned to leave but then turned back to me "Adam, it's alright, the government is searching for their killer, don't go searching for him, don't. I don't want to lose you again"

And with that she strode out of the bedroom, the maid scurrying after her. I stared at the closed door, thinking about what she said.

_Don't go searching for him; I don't want to lose you again. _I ran through the words in my head. Did she really think that I wouldn't stop looking for him, did she? I hate that man, that man killed my parents, her sister and brother in law, and she expected me to do nothing?

No. I will kill him. I will. Whether it be legal or illegal. I will kill him.


	2. Train stations and the potters

The next morning I was sitting at my aunts long ding table. It could fit about a hundred people on it. I was at one end whilst my aunt was at the other, a maid I recognized from last night came to me and placed my eggs in front of me which I started to eat.

"Shame on how much you eat but never seem to grow" Ms. Red called down and I glared at her. I am not short I am average but _no _she has to insist I am short.

"I am not short Ms. Red, if that's what your implying" I gritted my teeth and she laughed

"If you say so" she said chuckling and I frowned at her "Are you excited?"

I blinked "For what?"

She raised her eyebrow "Dear me, you seemed to have forgotten Adam, today's the first of September"

I froze. Crap. "Oh"

"I will help you pack" she said smiling and I frowned at her

"Definitely not" I said and she tapped her chin thoughtfully

"Your right, should get Brianna to do it" she said and I clenched my teeth and checked the time "you have three hours"

I might as well agree to her, do not have enough time to argue anyway. How could I have forgotten something like this?

"Alright fine, use a spell, we should be out in half an hour" I said and finished my breakfast and left the room and got changed, my red eye patch worn specially for this occasion, and I stared at myself again and combed my hair neatly making it fall over my eye.

I pulled a jumper on and packed, Brianna, the maid that had retrieved Ms. Red the night before, helped me and we were soon out of the door ready to go to 9 ¾ station.

Have I mentioned my family are wizards and witches yet? No I suppose I haven't, my family is one the first families that are wizards, an ancient family of wizards. Meaning we are purebloods. But some call us blood traitors because we like the 'mud blood's' not that I care. Some say that our family is going to be a purest pure blood with me; for I hear I am different than the rest of my family

Then I was sorted into Gryffindor and some just shrugged at the theory, but some still have hope that I will be a true Slytherin. Idiots.

I stayed silent for the drive whilst Ms. Red prattled on about some witch or wizard. I do not understand why we couldn't of apparated.

We got out at kings cross station, I frowned at the old station building then turned and waited for the servants to place my bags onto a trolley. I took the trolley and the servants bid me farewell.

Ms. Red walked with me, getting appreciative glances from men around us, I glanced at her and saw that she wore a red casual dress, red lipstick as usual and her red hair tumbled down her back. She's too red.

"Don't you think you should take the dye out of your hair, Ms. Red?" I asked her and she glared at me

"Of course not, I have to live up to my reputation" she frowned

"But if you had your natural brown hair, I am sure you would look better" I counted "Right now it is unfashionable to be completely red, I mean really!"

She looked insulted at this "Adam, when you're older-"

"I have been through far more things than you have Ms. Red, remember that" I said and ran through the barrier.

The station was crowded, like it always is, and Ms. Red had trouble getting to me

"Stop running off Adam, I mean seriously" she sighed and I smirked at her.

"Adam!" A voice called and I turned to see a girl crashing into me

"Brianna!" I exclaimed as a girl with bouncing brown curls hugged me. "I…ah…didn't expect to see you so soon"

"Oh don't be silly, I wouldn't miss a chance to see you even more" she pouted and I sighed.

Brianna Jade, another old wizard family, naturally, is five year fiancée, when we turn eighteen we will be married. Our family is very old fashioned, so much that most of our family are engaged when we are young to other old family. Mine is Brianna, who is obsessed with pretty things and me.

Ms Red laughed and smiled at the thirteen year old "Hello Bri, it has been a while since you have visited"

Brianna sighed "Yes, mother has been busy, I begged to naturally but to no avail...I was hoping I could make over the house again. And have a ball"

Ms. Red chuckled "Oh yes, next time I will hold one and invite you, maybe the Potters and the Weasley's too, and the Malfoy's of course, got to keep up the image"

I sighed as the two started to talk about the ball. Wish they would just call it a party.

"Talking of the Potters" Ms. Red said bringing me back "There they are now! Harry! Ginny! Over here!"

I glanced to see the family of Potters glance up to see us, Harry smiled but Ginny looked annoyed. They walked over with their children anyway.

"Ms. Red, what a pleasant surprise" Harry smiled and kissed Ms. Reds cheek, she smiled at him

"I couldn't very well leave Adam by himself now could I?" she asked and I rolled my eye, and James smirked at me.

"Hey Adam, Brianna" he said nodding to each of us, Brianna smiled

"Hello" she said and Rose wandered over. Oh look a full party. Maybe we should call this a ball now…

"Uncle Harry, Ron's looking for you" she said and Harry nodded and scoured the station for him. Ms. Red started to Ginny, who unwillingly talked back. When Harry found Ron and yelled him over he turned to me and smiled.

"Hey Adam, long time no see" he greeted me and I nodded to him not forgetting this was the man that freed me. How embarrassing.

"No, you should come over more often" I said, hope he doesn't "I am sure Ms. Red would enjoy the company"

Albus came over then, oh joy. "Hey Adam"

I nodded to him politely; noticing the look of jealousy in his eyes which some might make it out as curiosity, he stopped and stood there awkwardly

"Adam, can I talk to you?" Harry asked me out of the blue, and I studied him but nodded anyway and carefully got out of Brianna's hug and I was led away to a private corner, people clearing a path for the boy who lived.

He looked at me concerned as if I was his own son like Albus or James. Now that bothered me.

"Is there anything you want Mr. Potter" I said annoyed and he blinked at me calling him by his last name, he got the hint that I didn't like how he was looking at me,

"I heard about last night" he said and I stiffened

"Did you?" I asked him coldly and he winced

"Adam. I don't mean anything about this, but I am just worried about you" he said simply and I stepped back furious though I did not let it on other than the step

"I thank you for your concern Mr. Potter, but that worry is not needed on me, that concern is needed on finding my parents murderer"

He opened his mouth in surprise then closed it again "Adam it has been four years with no hide nor hair of the man, we have run out of trails to go on. The man has disappeared. But Adam, do not go looking for him, do not, I beg you do not. I have had similar feelings of when I heard my parents were murdered, when Sirius Black betrayed my parents (or so I thought), and I nearly killed an innocent man because of it"

I stared at him as he pleaded with me and I gritted my teeth "You do not understand, you do not remember your parent's murder, you don't remember seeing them fall to the ground dead. Your own parents who loved you and cuddled you that gave you life, you don't remember hearing them scream in pain, you don't remember the person that laughed at their blood spilling across the pathway. You don't"

He blinked at my outburst and people watched in curiosity and sympathy but I kept on going "And you expect me to give up on finding the man that wretched your life away from you, you expect me to forget about it?"

He winced "No of course not but-"

He was interrupted with the whistle of the train and I smiled up at him "It was nice seeing you Harry; I shall make my leave because I don't want to be late"

And with that I walked away back to my aunt who was still chatting with Ginny whilst the kids just stood there awkwardly.

"Oh Adam, I was about to come look for you!" Laughed Ms. Red and I raised a sceptical eyebrow at her

"Were you now" I murmured and Brianna walked over to me, she smiled at me but I did not smile back. I never do.

"Well we better see you all off" Harry said cheerfully and I grabbed my bags and we headed towards the train.


	3. Great feast

Chapter three

I gazed at the upcoming station, the trip was slow. Extremely slow. Brianna kept on talking about something, the Potters ended up sitting with us in the compartment. They talked with themselves, once or twice giving glances at us. But that's about it.

We retrieved our bags and left the train. I frowned as I saw the looming figure of Hagrid; you would have thought he would have retired by now but he is still going. Even I have to respect that.

"First years!" Hagrid called and tiny people went to him, I walked with Brianna to the carriages, she was silent on there, which was a surprise.

We were half way there when she started to talk again

"Did you hear it has been 20 years since the battle of Hogwarts" She said and I frowned at her

"Yes, I have heard" I said

"They are going to hold a ball at Hogwarts, in three weeks times" she said and I nodded frowning "Everyone will be there"

"Cool" I said looking out the window, I don't care about that anyway, it doesn't concern me.

"I heard they got a new Defence against the Dark arts teacher" she said

"I was wondering when they would" I said and she nodded,

"You know, that ring is starting to annoy me" she said and I stiffened and glanced down at the emerald ring. It is a family heirloom that my father wore; my grandfather wore it and so on. It represents the head of the family. "It goes with absolutely nothing,"

"Oh well" I said closing the subject, just in time too for we were pulling up to Hogwarts.

"It never stops to amaze me, it's so _pretty_" Brianna squealed and I rolled my eyes. Again obsessed with pretty things and me.

"I find it quite gothic" I said but then shrugged "But I suppose, gothic style was popular back then"

"Well I think it's pretty" Brianna pouted and I rolled my eyes

"Pretty is a word that doesn't really fit" I mumbled and she smiled at me

"It does to me" she countered and I rolled my eyes as we entered the great hall

"Hey Adam! Over here!" A voice called out and I tensed but relaxed seeing James call me over, this is a usual case. We keep each other around barely talk to each other but defend each other against Slytherin bullies.

I walked over to him and sat down next to him, Brianna sat down on the other side of us next to Lilly Potter.

After some small talk, the first years walked in walking in behind Brianna, some stared at me of course. Who wouldn't stare at a boy with one eye and a scar?

They were sorted into their houses and I clapped half-heartedly as kids were sorted into Gryffindor, though I did not mean to, my eyes scoured the room for exits and potential enemies. A force of habit I suppose

"Quiet down now, quiet!" the headmaster said, the headmaster was a young man, 30 years old and a fashionably scruffy beard, his cropped hair was flaming red, because of that I first thought that the headmaster was related to the weasley's. But that would be unrealistic.

The students eventually quieted down and Headmaster Fury smiled at us.

"Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts, I hope you all had a wonderful summer, and for first years, welcome to Hogwarts. You have years ahead of you to enjoy the vast world of magic, and for some a world that will amaze you and make you wonder about oh so many things" He started off

"How ridiculous" I muttered under my breath, James smirked at this

"We, the teachers, will try to make this an enjoyable period in your life but remember this students, we will have fun if you all abide to the rules" he said, "The rules are simple, the forbidden forest is forbidden"

"Really! Wow could never of figured this out" I snorted and James chuckled getting curious stares from people

"There are many rules that I will not continue on, but there are a list of rules on the notice board next to the caretaker's office" he said and I yawned "But now I will introduce the new defence against the dark arts teacher!"

He turned and a man around 25 years old stood up, and I stiffened

"This Professor Hector Angelwitch," Fury said and the man smiled at us.

The man had stylishly fashioned blonde hair and dark brown eyes that scanned the area, he wore a blue striped suit, which was unusual for wizards to wear. It couldn't be…why him?

"Are you alright Adam?" Brianna asked me and I trained my attention to her with difficulty. In my state the food has already appeared

"I am fine" I said and started to pile food on my plate, on the menu today was roast beef and roast Pork. I was looking forward to desert most, my mouth watered at the image of chocolate cake…tiramisu…meringue…

Eventually the meal passed away to the desert and I piled even more of the sweets onto my plate, I savoured the taste of each desert, but though I savoured the taste I demolished the pile in no time, after that I piled even more on.

The desert disappeared and Fury stood up "It has finished, I thank you all for coming back and hope you have a…most intelligent year"

And with that we were kicked out of the great hall and made our own way to the common room. Brianna was tired and bid me goodnight. I had too much on my mind.

What was he doing here? What business did he decide to do now? I cannot trust him, but is the reason he is here could be because of me? Could he want revenge? Or is he trying to make peace? Unlikely, but still I don't like him being here.

My fingers touched the side of my body and I frowned feeling the symbol of my time there. The month that I was dead.

A burning sense of hatred burned through me as I thought of coming into contact with that man. But though I will have to do so. I will bring him into justice. I will.


	4. Memories

I blinked my eyes open as I stared warily around the closed curtains. It was well past midnight obviously, but no sunrise. I yawned and collapsed back onto my pillow wondering what to do. I couldn't go back to sleep, it took me long enough to go to sleep. How bothersome.

I got up and went down to the common room and sat in the armchair feeling warmth spread through me as the fire burned with life. I didn't have my eye patch on, I had no need for it, my right eye darted around the room, everything giving off a bright light, and I knew what they were just with a glance. Yes I still have my eye, but it's not like…my old eye.

"Adam is that you?" I heard someone call out jerking me out of the memory, I jolted up and covered my with my hand, I turned my head to see Albus standing there watching me with wide eyes. My mind raced around each other. Did he see my eye? No my eye was out of sight in his position.

"Albus? What are you doing up?" I asked him and he glared at me.

"I could ask you the same thing" he said stiffly and I grew uneasy. He obviously doesn't like me but what…oh its Harry's soft spot on me. He is such a daddy's boy.

"I am down here because I could not sleep" I shrugged and he watched me warily not really deciding on what to do with me, I suppose he had two options, one was to pretend to be my and two show his hatred for me, but he will always know that James would side with me, James always sides with me.

"Right. I am down here because I was curious to see what you were doing" he said outright and I smirked at him. What a fool he is, does he really think he stands a chance against me.

"Now you know so please go" I said turning back to the fire which blazed, the tips danced around each other playfully.

"I don't believe you, you know!" He burst out "I bet you're just some attention seeking kid, if I had to say, I bet you were the one to kill your parents, so you can be famous. That month you spent away, I bet you used the time to cover up your tracks"

I sat there frozen then I calmly stood up and turned back to him my hand covering my eye, he stepped back in fear, I opened my mouth to say something but I was interrupted

"You're wrong" I heard another voice, Albus turned to find James standing there glaring at Albus "What kind of logic is that, to think that at nine years old he would kill his own parents…then what? Cut out his own eye? That's stupid. You're acting like Umbridge"

I felt kind of weird hearing Harry's past coming from his kids, I felt kind of awkward just standing there. Albus took insult at being portrayed as Umbridge and clenched his teeth to stop him from yelling at him and causing everyone to wake up, and then we would all be in trouble.

"If you choose to accuse Adam of something, get evidence and good speech" James whacking him on the head, Albus glared at him and stalked upstairs. James looked at me as if apologising for Albus "Sorry about him, he's just jealous, he wants to be like Dad"

I shrugged and he got an idea and grinned at me, I tilted my head at him questioningly curious to know what is going on his mind.

"Want to sneak out and practice quidditch?" He asked me grinning like a maniac, I hesitated before nodding in agreement. Quidditch, maybe that would help me right now, if anything could help me.

"Alright, let me get ready" I said and I went back upstairs to get my eye-patch and everything ready.

We were out there in the quidditch field, pitch black and zooming around on our fire bolt 1000's. The best so far, I bought my own one when I saw it as I was finding my old one a little tiresome. James probably got one after begging his father for one.

James zoomed past me and I jerked out of the way and he laughed, I flew through the hoops with top speed, making James do tricks to show off. I rolled my eyes as I noticed a figure walking down the path.

"Teacher!" I said to James and we zoomed into the forest and around the castle to the broom shed.

James was laughing when we entered the common room, exhilarated we walked to bed and waited for sleep to overcome us.

The next morning we got our timetables and I scanned through it, first was transfigurations with Professor Clip, I can deal with that. The teachers okay, annoying at times but overall good teacher. Next is Potions, then Defence against the dark arts. With him. Joy.

I went to transfiguration and sat next to Brianna, knowing that she would cause a show if I didn't. She smiled up at me and I nodded and she sighed disappointed which I shrugged off, but her disappointment quickly changed to excitement over something pretty.

The class started when the teacher walked in and started to talk about something related to transfiguration, we then learnt a new spell. The usual sort of lesson. I glanced up as Scorpius Malfoy came running in extremely late, I had to force down a smirk which tugged at me. Busted. (**Just for the story line, Scorpius is in James's and Adam's class =) )**

Professor Gone, the transfiguration teacher walked down the aisle of desks as everyone turned to stare at Scorpius as well. Scorpius shook, quivering with fear.

"Thank you for joining us Mr. Malfoy" Gone said, and I could imagine her shaking with fury.

"Sorry, I was in the sick bay, I fell down the stairs" Scorpius blushed furiously, and I was reminded yet again on how different he was from his father. Scorpius is the only Malfoy that has ever been placed in Gryffindor.

Gone frowned but let it go and waved Scorpius away and he scurried over, biting his lip as he took the desk beside James

"Falling down the stairs? Really Scorpius" James snickered and I raised an eyebrow at him and he shifted uncomfortably in his seat, uncomfortable with all the attention.

"Be quiet," he snapped and started to catch up, James burst out laughing at that. When Gone gave us a look he stopped and we smirked at each other,

After transfiguration we did potions which was alright I suppose. Nothing difficult. Then defence against the dark arts came. I walked in to the old room, which has been used for centuries and sat down with the crew. Waiting for the class to start, I kept myself busy by trying to act calmly, not showing my worry about him.

"Welcome class to defence against the dark arts!" A voice called out and we looked up to see Professor Angelwitch standing at the top of the stairs. The class gave him a half-hearted clap but he took no notice of this. "This year will be an exciting year. Fourth year, the year before O.W.L's, the year you learn about so many _fun _things"

I don't like how he pronounced 'fun'

"This year I will take you on an adventure! An adventure through your lives. Let us be shown your greatest fear. Let us know your happiest memories. Let yourself accept the hardships in your life"

After that sentence I swear I got a few glances from people. I gritted my teeth. What if I don't want to do that? What if I want to stay in the dark of my life, and anyway I already know

"But today will we do something fun. We will experience our happiest memories. It will only take ten minutes to get you to do that then will learn the spell to share it, to spread the happiness throughout the room!"

Some nodded but most stayed silent, I myself frowned at this. He continued "This memory will be your strongest memory and when I teach you the patronus charm, this memory will be the one you think of."

The word patronus sent a ripple of excited murmurs around the class. Does this mean we might deal with dementors? Or maybe a boggart?

"The spell to show just you, it is called 'Ostendini' originates from the Latin word 'Ostende' which means 'show'" He explained and I stared at him without blinking. He stared back at me and smiled and I got a chill down my back and I turned away.

He explained some other stuff then told us to start, everyone hurried to do it and I saw people pointing their wand's to their temples. I slowly brought out my own and placed the tip to my temple and muttered the incarnation.

_The black haired boy smiled as they entered the crowded plaza, muggles crowding around stalls. The boy's mother took the boy's hand, worrying about the crowd and the boy getting lost, but the boy took no notice of this. And was filled with excitement of this new landscape. _

_"Adam, don't get _carried _away" the woman scolded Adam and he smiled up at her innocently with absolutely no care in the world, his mother frowned and looked around as if expecting something to happen._

_"But it's _so _different" he breathed his nine year old eyes widening in wonder, his mother laughed, her laugh like chimes of bells, but it seemed a little forced, but Adam took no notice and beamed. _

_"Oh Adam, what am I going to do with you?" She asked him smiling down at him and he grinned at her but said nothing. _

_"Can we bring Bri here tomorrow? I want to show here this place!" Adam said suddenly even more excited as he grabbed his mothers coat and looked up at her with big blue eyes. His mother opened her mouth in surprise then smiled and rested her hand on his head._

_"I am sure she will agree," she smiled affectionately at him and Adam grinned in happiness and was about to run off if his mother didn't grab his arm and he turned back to her questioningly "Well Adam, remember not to spend too much time here, we still have to go to the opera with daddy"_

_"I know!" Adam said beaming at the thought of the opera. She laughed and ruffled his hair and bent down and whispered in his ear _

_"_Happy Birthday Adam_" She muttered and Adam smiled and ran off into the crowds and his mother ran after him, hoping to catch him before he gets lost._

That was the day they were killed. It was the last day I felt truly happy.


End file.
